


Throw open the doors

by Celestlian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming out of the Closet, Gen, HS AU, Human Toothiana, Immortal humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never knew Tooth was gay. The courage she had to come out was one of the moments he'd never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw open the doors

Toothiana peered through the door. Jack was awake. The tubes stuck through him were so...unnatural. She didn't like it. They seemed like they were suffocating him, not passing vital fluids through his body. The dark skinned girl chewed her lip softly before asking, "Jack?" 

"Huh? Oh, Tooth. Hey. Come in." 

She obliged, moving further into the room. She looked at him for a moment. "So, uh, how are you feeling?" 

Jack shifted a little in the bed. He rolled over to the side, but then went back to his previous position, since that had been more comfortable. Jack sighed. "A little sore, but better. You?" 

"Uh...I'm al-no. Jack, I-I need to tell you something." Tooth looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Sure, what is it?" Jack said, seemingly worried. 

"I'm...I'm...I'm gay." 

Tooth looked up. She looked at Jack's face, not giving her even a second to register his facial expression before spinning round, looking down at her hands and fidgeting with them in an attempt to calm herself. 

 

Jack was shocked to say the least. Tooth had never told anyone this; he thought that from the nervous state that she was currently in. "Tooth..." he started. Immediately she turned back round to face him. "I'm gonna go with you've never told anyone this before. I'm honored that I'm your first person to turn to. And honestly, it's fine. I will always accept you for who you are." 

Before he knew it, Tooth was hugging him. He was slightly bewildered, but Jack hugged back. He heard soft crying and suddenly felt bad for making her cry. "Hey." He pulled away, wiping her tears with his thumb. "It's okay." 

Tooth smiled small, looking at Jack. "Thanks," she whispered. The white haired boy smiled back.


End file.
